Yellow Flowers
by KissDarkness
Summary: Rini and Helios love fic. Rini's afraid to love, so she runs away and disappears.
1. False Love

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, but I do own the computer I'm typing this at.  
  
Yellow Flowers  
  
Chapter 1: False Love  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm not really that good at writing fan fiction about something that has a story line. I usually focus on Pokemon for my fan fiction, because you could pick any Pokemon and write about it, but this is Sailor Moon, when all the characters have their own personalities, backgrounds, and stuff. But Sailor Moon is my favorite anime, so I'm going to write about it! Please tell me if it's good or not.  
  
"Small Lady!" Diana called loudly, yet a bit out of breath. Diana's small paws touched the ground more often now that she was tired. Diana ran a little faster, although she was slowly losing her consciousness. She had been running after "Small Lady" all afternoon. "Small Lady! Please, stop!" Diana fell to the ground. Very quietly, she said, "Lady.please, just love." The next thing Diana saw was black.  
  
Rini ran further. She was sixteen now. Her fluffy pink hair was now long and silky. In fact, she looked a lot like how she did when she became Black Lady, except the evilness wasn't there. Rini stopped running. Diana had stopped calling her for a while, but Rini hadn't cared. Now, she was worried that something horrible had happened to Diana. She had been so full of fear and anger that she really didn't care about Diana or anything. All she had cared about was getting away.  
  
Rini looked around. She had no idea where she was. It was a big field full of grass and yellow flowers. Rini has never seen these yellow flowers before. She kneeled down to get a closer look. Her mother, the Queen, had always told her never to pick flowers, because that would kill them. Rini had always listened.  
  
"Flowers are so pretty," Rini mumbled. She was tired. "These flowers are really beautiful."  
  
"Flowers are good friends," an old woman's voice called.  
  
"Flowers are good friends to lonely people," Rini smiled, slowly dozing off. "Mother's told me stories."  
  
"Are you a lonely person?" another voice asked. This voice was childish. It was full of curiosity, like a small child.  
  
"Me? Lonely? Sometimes. Only when I think of him," Rini's eyes closed. "Must be nice to be a flower, and have friends all around you," Rini trailed off. She lay in the field, sleeping soundly.  
  
"Will you not? For once, please! Don't!" the small child's voice begged.  
  
"But she wants to know what it's like," the old woman's voice answered sharply.  
  
"No, she just thinks it would be nice," a bold, strong voice declared.  
  
"True," the old woman said. "True, but."  
  
Rini lay sleeping soundly. Her snores were slient, and no one saw what happened next.  
  
Meanwhile at the Cytstal Palace, Neo Queen Serenity paced the floor. King Endymion sat at the nearby table tapping his fingers against the smooth table surface. Rini's newest I-thought-I-was-her-boyfriend friend sat next to the tall King, being questioned by the guards.  
  
"I swear I didn't do anything," Ty pleaded. Ty wasn't very good looking. He had messy brown hair, hazel eyes, and a not-so-good police record. He had met Rini when she went to do charity work at the police station. "I admit, I stole a few cars and jewels, but I don't kidnap princesses!"  
  
The guards shook their heads. "Did you kidnap Hanna LaBlanc?" the taller guard asked.  
  
"What? Who's that?" Ty asked, clearly confused.  
  
"Nevermind. She's just been missing for years." the second guard replied. "His.daughter."  
  
"Would we please stay on the topic of my daughter?!" the Queen shouted. "Now, Ty, please tell us what happened."  
  
"Nothing happened," Ty replied nerously.  
  
"Your tone of voice certainly doesn't prove that," the King observed.  
  
"GOD! All I did was kiss her.twice," Ty exclaimed.  
  
"What did she do after you kissed her?" Serenity asked.  
  
"She.uh.smacked me," Ty admitted.  
  
"Guards, show the boy out please," Endymion ordered.  
  
"Wait!" Serenity called. "Did she say anything?"  
  
"Yes, she said something like.'No one can kiss or touch me except the one who gave me that!' Then she pointed to a bell, and smacked me again," Ty explained.  
  
"Now, you can take him away," Serenity dismissed them with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Buns," Endymion addressed.  
  
"You haven't called me that in years."  
  
"Do you think Rini still loves Helios?" Endymion asked worried.  
  
"I don't think, I know. Haven't you read her diary lately?"  
  
"Actually, I haven't found the time these days." 


	2. Helios' Visit

Chapter 2: Helios' Visit  
  
Rini was suddenly in the middle of a group of various looking people all dressed in green robes and yellow hats. They weren't the same clothes; each one was unique. Rini, herself, was dress in a long elegant green robe with a fancy yellow hat. It was fit for a princess. She lay on the ground starting around.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you people?" Rini jumped to her feet, startled and curious at the same time.  
  
"See? She isn't happy!" it was the child voice that spoke. Rini turned around to see a small boy, with blue hair and eyes, pointing at her and pulling on an old lady's robe.  
  
"Foolish child!" the old lady shouted pushing him aside. The lady herself had silvery-white hair and wise gray eyes. "My dear, girl-"  
  
"Turn her back!" the bold voice shouted. Rini turned and saw a young man standing behind a few people. He was handsome with his jet-black hair and violet eyes. "We don't need anymore people to suffer!"  
  
"Slience! All of you!" the old woman shouted. The noise from the crowd just got louder.  
  
"Would someone please tell me what is going on?!" Rini screamed. That was when silence fell. "I wake up, and find myself in a group of green yellow clothed people! And I see myself dressed that same! What's going on!?"  
  
"We are the flower people," the old lady began. "I am their leader. Their creator. I am your creator. I made you into a flower just as you wished."  
  
"I never wished for such a thing!"  
  
The old woman ignored her, "I am Iris, Lily, Daisy, Violet, and Rose. I am the Queen of all the Flowers! You should pick a nice place to settle in.your roots will soon grow in." The Queen walked away.  
  
Rini remained silent. She was still confused by all this. She went and stood next to the little boy and the young man.  
  
"How come she isn't rooted?" Rini asked.  
  
"She's the Queen," the boy said.  
  
Rini turned and faced the boy. "Will you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"No, my big brother tells it better," the boy replied. He pointed an arm to the young man.  
  
Rini turned to face him. "So, what's your name?" the young man asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ "See, Endy? It reads right here," Serenity pointed to a page in a pink book, also known as Rini's diary.  
  
"'Am I afraid to love? Or perhaps I don't want to love anyone except Helios. I know that Helios and I could never be. I'm a princess, after all. I should marry a prince, or at least, a boy that lives on Earth's surface. 'It was just a childish love. But.  
  
'One day I'll find the perfect man. Even better than Helios. Then I won't be so in love with a man I could never be with,'" Serenity read out loud.  
  
"I don't get this woman-love emotion," the King replied.  
  
"She knows that Helios isn't suppose to marry, since he is a priest. So, she's going to find someone, hopefully, that could match up to Helios. And she's afraid that she'll forget about Helios if she does fall in love with another."  
  
"Your majesties," a guard walked in. He bowed in the highest most respectful way. "Priest Helios has arrived from Elysion."  
  
"Very well. Serenity to the throne room!" Endymion directed.  
  
Helios stood at the doorway of the throne room. He turned when he heard the King and Queen coming. He bowed low. "King, Queen."  
  
"Helios, we know you well enough, for you to skip the royal treatment," Serenity said sitting on her throne. Endymion sat beside her, while Helios still stood.  
  
"Why did you call me here?" Helios asked.  
  
"It's about Rini," Endymion said.  
  
"She's missing," Serenity turned her head away, her eyes had a distress in them.  
  
"I'm very sorry," Helios said. He looked at the floor, and didn't say anything else. He didn't know what else to say. What could he say? As a priest of Elysion, he knew he was allowed to love no one; especially, the Princess.  
  
"We were wondering if you know where she might be," Endymion spoke breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't."  
  
"When was the last time you felt her energy?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about," Helios replied quickly. "I can't feel her energy."  
  
"You can always feel the energy of the one you love," Serenity smiled.  
  
"I don't love Rini. She's a princess, and we're just friends."  
  
"That's what they all say," Serenity muttered. "Show Helios to his room," she ordered a servant.  
  
Helios followed the servant. His eyes looked down on the ground, and he knew the energy that was always around him was Rini's love.  
  
That's was a nice chapter. I'm not the best writer, but I think it's pretty good for a 14 year old. Anyway, I got a review from "Nina," I think, who asked me: How could Rini be 16, if she was 902 years old when she went back to the past?- Well, because it makes life a lot easier for me. Since I don't know the rate that Rini ages, making her 16 would be easier for me, and some people to picture what a 16 year old Rini might look like. However, judging by certain things, Rini was probably about 9 years old when she was 900, but I'm sure, so she's 16. No complaints, please. 


	3. Love to Love

Chapter 3:  
  
A/N: Well, I guess I should finish what I start, but people didn't seem to reading any of my stories, so I kinda just stopped. I'm sorry to all those who have cried and gotten extremely upset, because I didn't finish my story, so here you go!  
  
"...the Queen was terribly lonely herself, and wanted lots of people around her, so she turned her people to flowers. She turned everyone who happened to admire the flowers into flowers; everyone who wished to be a flower become one," the young man explained to Rini.  
  
Rini could only stare at her feet, because she was mystified by the sight of the long pearls coming out of the ends of her dress. Her roots were coming and she didn't know what to do except watch. "Huud," she quietly said, that was the young man's name, "are these my roots?" Rini wanted to cry, but she would not let herself do so. She had been through worst, and she was going to get through this one.  
  
"I suppose so. My roots were more clay-like. Guess royalty is just richer and better," Huud observed.  
  
Rini looked at Huud. "How can you joke at a time like this?"  
  
Ruud, Huud's younger brother, laughed, "My brother always tries to make the best of horrible situations." Ruud smiled, so that even his petals turned upward in a smile.  
  
Rini could not help but smile. "Your brother is cute, Huud. You're really adorable, Ruud," and then when Huud had turned in another direction from his laughter, Rini whispered to Ruud, "Your brother is very handsome."  
  
Ruud giggled and only said, "But you love another, Rini. I can tell, because you can only be lonely as a flower if the one you love wasn't with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where had he last sensed her? Helios could not remember. She was tired and that was all he could feel. She was tired, alone, and sad, but not she was gone. It was as if she was never here on the planet. Helios could not figure it out. He could always feels when there was a death, but Rini had not died; she just disappeared.  
  
"I'm not allowed to marry her. She's just my friend. I'm just helping my friend," Helios mumbled to himself. He was in his room at the palace. He decided to help the King and Queen find Rini, but once she was found, he would resume his duties in Elysion.  
  
There was a knock at the door, "Come in," Helios called.  
  
A servant entered, "The King and Queen wish you to come to the throne room, and to come quickly."  
  
As Helios entered the throne room, he noticed Diana resting on the Serenity's lap. "Diana has some clues of where Rini could have gone."  
  
"Small Lady, ran outside the city," Diana stated, and began to settle for a nap. Everyone only stared at Diana. Diana realized that she must have done something wrong. "I didn't mean I stop chasing after Small Lady, but she just kept running and I fainted. I wish she would just love someone. It wouldn't have happen if she had just fallen in love with Ty or someone else. This wouldn't have happen if she had never met you, Sir Helios!" Diana had never like Helios, for he caused her Small Lady pain. "She ran to the east of the city, but I don't know how far out. Only further than I ran after her."  
  
"Thank you, Diana. Why don't you go rest those sore paws of yours?" Serenity suggested. Diana slowly walked out of the room.  
  
Endymion thought for a moment, "I will sent the guards to look for Rini in the east."  
  
"I do not believe that is the right thing to do, Endymion," Helios said. "After all, Rini was running away from her boyfriend, from love. I think it would take love to find her."  
  
Once again, Endymion thought. "He is right, Endy," Serenity agreed.  
  
"The three of us will set out to look for her tomorrow. We better rest today, so we have all out strength," Endymion decided.  
  
So, all three slept, but not soundly or well. They were worried about Rini. They didn't know if she was okay or well. They were afraid for her, and when the sun rose all three were already out of their beds ready to go.  
  
A/N: I'll write the rest of the story and soon. I swear. Just don't hurt me 'til then! _ 


	4. In Search

Chapter 4:  
  
East of the city was full of fields so flat and grassy that there was no place anyone could possibly hide. Everywhere you turned there was grass, or flowers, or some kind of plant; it looked endless.  
  
"Where could Rini have run to? How far can she run?" Serenity exclaimed. They had been searching half a day, and there was no trace of her at all.  
  
"Could she have been kidnapped here? She certainly can't hide here!" Endymion thought aloud. He looked at the endless field. "We can't even tell if she's been here or not."  
  
Helios remained silent for a while. He looked and looked, but saw nothing. "She has been here," he began, and Serenity and Endymion turned to look at him, "I can sense her energy. In fact, she's somewhere around here."  
  
The king and queen looked at each other. Rini was no where around, how could she be around there? "Do you think she's underground?" Endymion asked looking at the ground.  
  
"How could she be underground? There would have to some kind of trap door or something here for her to get underground. Besides, we arrested the gang of thieves here last year, and even their base wasn't underground," Serenity reasoned.  
  
As they continued to argue, they began to wander around looking for places where trapdoors can be located. ("There are no trapdoors!" "Yes, there are!" "King, Queen, please, stop your arguing.") Soon, they came upon a field of yellow flowers, that were so beautiful and strange, because they had never seen such flowers, that they had to stop to look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huud, Ruud, those are my parents!" Rini exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, the king and queen. I never thought I would meet them..." Huud glazed in amazement.  
  
"Is that your true love, Rini?" Ruud whispered, directing his attention to Helios. Rini only blushed, and changed the subject.  
  
"I need to talk to them. I need to tell them I'm sorry, and that I'm here and that they need to help me, and... so much more," Rini said. "But how do I do that? How did you talk to me before I became a flower?"  
  
"There will be no talking to them, my dear princess!" the old queen yelled. She walked up to Rini, and slapped her across the face. "You may have had your way with them, but you will never do as you please with me!" She began to walk away. Rini tried to chase after her, but her roots where stuck to the ground.  
  
"I don't care what she says! Help me!" Rini yelled. "Ruud, Hudd! How do you talk to them?! Mom! Dad! It's me: Rini!"  
  
"I told you no talking to them!" the queen came running back and slapped her again. "I guess I'll have to watch you." She just stood there, and no one moved.  
  
"I am so sick of you. I am tired of being your stupid flower to look at," Rini said angerly. She looked the queen in the eyes, raised one her green dressed arms, and slapped the queen back. "I order you to turn us all back into humans. It is the command of the royals; the command of me."  
  
"Don't be foolish, child. I am the queen here. I will never give in to you!" the queen yelled back. "Maybe I'll change your family into flowers too!"  
  
Rini looked straight into the queen's cold eyes. "No, you won't. You can't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you hear something?" Helios whispered. "It sounded like Rini."  
  
"Yes, I did. Maybe we're hallucinating," Endymion suggested. He put a hand on his head. "The heat is unbearable here."  
  
"Why would we all have hear Rini if it was an hallucination? She's here, but she sounds so distant," Serenity said.  
  
"I think she said something about helping her," Endymion said. "My daughter needs help! But we don't know where she is!"  
  
The three of them looked at each other for a moment. "She can see us though, so she has to be here somewhere," Helios began to look around.  
  
"She must be looking at us from some trapdoor!" Endymion exclaimed, and once again began to look around at the ground.  
  
"No, I think she's here," Serenity whispered looking at the flowers. "This one smells like the perfume I gave her. In fact, these flowers all smell different. I think she's a flower." She turned to look at the other two with an expression of horror and shock. "I think she's hurt." The flower had a ripped petal, was bent over, and wouldn't stop yelling.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. End

Chapter 5  
  
"How dare you hit me, you useless pitiful Queen! You're terrible! Wicked! Twisted!" Rini continued to shout. With each insult the queen would hit her; and by now Rini's flower dress was beginning to tear. "Turn us all back into human beings! Right now!"  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do, you little brat!" the Queen yelled back, hitting Rini once again across her face. "These are my people! They do as I say!"  
  
"My mother is a queen, and she listens to her people!"  
  
"Rini..." Huud whispered, "I think it would be wise to stop. You do want to live don't you?"  
  
"I'd rather be dead than be ruled by an unfair queen," Rini managed to say after the last blow near her stomach.  
  
"You don't know anything, Princess," the Queen whispered threateningly. "Bet you were always surrounded by people, by people you love and people who love you. You even have a little prince charming somewhere, right? Don't make me hurt you more. There are my people, my only people."  
  
It was then that Rini began to understand this queen. She had thought she understood her when Huud has explained the story- that the queen was just an attention loving fool, but now she understood. The queen never had anybody who loved her or anyone to love. "I feel the same," was all that she could say, and it was silent after.  
  
In the distance, Endymion, Serenity, and Helios studied the flowers, and waited. They had heard the yelling, and they weren't sure what to do. What could they do? The magic was not possible to undo; only the caster could undo such magic. They waited for what the queen would do next.  
  
Tears were in the eyes of Flower Queen, and they began to flow. First slowly, but then she just started bawling. And with each tear that fell, every person ever made into a flower became human again. When everyone was normal again they looked on at the Princess and the Flower Queen, quietly watching. Rini held the Queen's hand lightly and softly said, "It's hard to love someone and not have him or her love you back. Afterwards, you don't know what love is anymore. You don't know if it's real. It happens all the time."  
  
Through her weeping the Queen managed to get out a few words, "Then what do you do?"  
  
Rini looked down at the ground now, "I don't know."  
  
"You move on," Huud's voice cut in, and he hugged Rini.  
  
Serenity smiled, "Queen, you are alone if you let yourself be, but I'm sure there were plenty of people who cared about you, who still care about you."  
  
The Queen looked up into Serenity's eyes. "Then I will go look for love in this disgusting world where I can only see hate." Serenity frowned, but the Queen continued, "I will find it. I know," and smiled.  
  
A party was thrown in honor of Rini being found. Rini danced and laughed. She wasn't lonely; and wouldn't let herself be, because she would never want to be like the Flower Queen.  
  
As Rini moved to get a drink across the room, she knocked her head against something near the door. "OW!" She looked up to find Ty. "Oh, it's you..."  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to say, that's we're not cool, and it's over."  
  
"But Ty, I already broke up with you. Remember? When I smacked you? Twice?"  
  
"Oh... okay, whatever. Cool," Ty walked away confused.  
  
"And I wondered why I broke up with him," Rini mumbled to herself.  
  
A hand fell onto her shoulders, and a simple question was whispered into her ear, "Shall we dance?" Huud said.  
  
"That would be lovely," Rini smiled, and took Huud's hand.  
  
In the middle of the dance, a very familiar voice stopped them, "Do you mind if I cut in?" Helios smiled. Rini began to waltz away with Helios. "You know, Rini, I really do-"  
  
"Shhh..." Rini gestured, and smiled. "I just want to dance right now." She stepped closer taking in Helios' scent, and letting Helios take in hers. She kissed Helios on the cheek, and softly said, "You smell like flowers."  
  
! The End ! 


End file.
